


Tony The Friendly Ghost/善良小鬼Tony

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, wanxian_eloise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanxian_eloise/pseuds/wanxian_eloise
Summary: Summary:Stephen揉了揉鼻梁，做了个深呼吸。他真的想知道他的男朋友为什么要花时间捣鼓他们的公寓让它看起来像是闹鬼了吗？大致基于thescriptorium 提供的每日AU梗：“你通过在我回家时把抽屉打开还摔碎玻璃杯来说服我我们上个公寓闹鬼，就是因为你不喜欢邻居们而要找借口搬走” AU





	Tony The Friendly Ghost/善良小鬼Tony

Stephen检查了厨房里放器皿的抽屉上安装的精妙小装置。他先前一把把抽屉从洞里抽出来，发现了一个像是可以从远处打开抽屉的远程操作系统。Stephen不记得有在自己家里的家具上装这个东西，就像他不记得有在窗户和门上装同样的东西一样。

 

这当然能解释从三天前开始就缠上了他的公寓的“鬼魂”。事实上，Stephen现在甚至知道这个鬼的名字了：TonyStark。

 

Stephen揉了揉鼻梁，做了个深呼吸。他真的想知道他的男朋友为什么要花时间捣鼓他们的公寓让它看起来像是闹鬼了吗？

 

虽然他很烦恼，但Stephen还是会在想起Tony在那个厨房正中央站地高高的，宣布他们的公寓闹鬼了时候笑出声来。他很可爱。当他列出每个有关鬼魂的流行文化时，他的脸颊都因为愤愤不平而染上了粉色。Stephen说完“我以为你不相信超自然现象的？”之后，他甚至把Stephen拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱，承认了他对灵魂和来世的坚定信念。

 

Stephen皱了皱眉头。他刚刚意识到Tony的拥抱可能只是为了不让他太快跟上Tony思路的干扰。

 

公寓前门的锁发出叮铛的声响。Stephen听着大门打开，一直等着到他听到Tony对自己嘀咕着什么才离开厨房，迎接他的男朋友。

 

“Hi, Honey.”Stephen用轻松还带着点戏弄的语气说道。

 

Tony关上身后的门时就收到了这个惊喜。他的淡紫色西装被弄皱，一个翻领上还有污渍——像是他不得不在今天的工作中弄脏自己的手。

 

“是今天的交通真的很糟糕，还是你早下班了？”Tony看了一下自己的腕表。他喜欢他的高科技小玩意儿，但也同样喜欢一块老牌优雅的腕表。“啊，早下班了。”他回答了自己问题。

 

Stephen靠近Tony，亲了亲他的脸颊。“我有个好消息。”

 

Tony的兴趣被提起来了。他脱掉他的西装外套，把它挂在门边的衣帽架上。“什么样的好消息？”

 

Stephen笑了笑，退到厨房里，冲Tony勾了勾手指。

 

Tony的眼里充满了好奇与兴奋，跟了上去。

 

Stephen可以从Tony眼中看到他的男朋友以为他将收到怎样的惊喜——和自动开抽屉机毫无关系。知道这一点，Stephen在倚靠在流离台上时得意地笑了。他展示着他的臀部和胸部，刚好足以吸引Tony大脑中下流的那部分，把他的注意力从Stephen的诡计附近引开。

 

Tony的眼睛在Stephen的身体上流连忘返。他微笑着，走进Stephen的个人空间，他的身体靠近得足以让Stephen感受他身体传来的温暖，却不能触摸到。

 

Stephen俯身靠近Tony，嘴角徘徊在Tony的耳边。“我找到了那个鬼。”

 

Tony惊讶的缩回头，Stephen猛地抽出了抽屉，暴露出Tony的装置。

 

“事实证明我们的鬼魂是个叫Tony的工程师。”Stephen轻轻地说。

 

Tony的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。他盯着他在抽屉里放置的设备，眼睛闪过一到精明的光。他瞥了一眼Stephen，又看了看那个装置，双臂交叉在胸前。 “哼。那真是巧合啊。”

 

“Tony。”Stephen 恼怒地叹了口气。

 

“你确定这个鬼的名字是Tony？我越来越喜欢马尔科姆的氛围了。”

 

“Tony，”Stephen又喊了一遍他的名字。他握住Tony的手，沿着Tony的指关节拂过他的拇指。 “你为什么要花时间捣鼓我们的公寓让它看起来是闹鬼一样？”

 

“你有很多间接证据，但没有确切的证据表明这是我干的。”

 

Stephen很无奈地看了Tony一眼。

 

Tony深吸一口气然后呼了出去。 “好的。我就是那个鬼，我是这么做是因为我想离开这个地方。”

 

“那你没有告诉我你想搬出去是因为......？”

 

“因为。”托尼没有继续。斯蒂芬知道他如果保持沉默等着Tony继续的话，最终托尼会给他一个完整的答案。

 

Tony在Stephen等待的目光下坐立不安。

 

终于，他交叉着双臂，叹了口气。“因为，你在这里住了好几年，离你工作的地方还很近，而且我们的租金非常令人满意。”

 

“这些都是很好的让我们留下来的理由，但绝不是你不想告诉我你想离开的理由。”Stephen伸出手让Tony再次握住，而Tony也是这么紧紧攥住他的手的。 “我不会因为你想搬到别的地方而生气。除非，你打算搬到垃圾箱，并且即使这样我也不会生气——我主要会打算弄清楚为什么我的男朋友突然想要生活在垃圾桶里。”

 

Tony哼了一声，摇了摇头。“我保证我不想生活在垃圾桶里。我只是想住在一个离我们两个工作都更近一点的地方。并且我们也不是像以前那么穷了，能负担得起更好的地方。一个能不用听到我们邻居在凌晨三点都做了什么的地方。”

 

Stephen满足地叹了口气，“这听起来不错。”

 

“我知道。这是我的主意。”

 

Stephen开玩笑地表现出不满，随后又亲了亲Tony的太阳穴。“好吧，鬼马小精灵，我们会研究一下这件事儿的。”

 

“很好，因为我已经在网上看了几个地方了，还有……”

 

Stephen因为Tony语气里的兴奋而微笑着，在Tony讲话间隙点着头。

 

有时候Tony真的很荒谬，但Stephen爱他的小鬼魂。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 国内应该是初四啦，先拜个晚年！
> 
> 本来看到ghost以为是正剧be还很开心的想卧槽终于有短小精悍的刀子可以吃了吗（喂。事实上是个不能再可爱的AU甜饼。一切不通顺之处都是译者笔力不足，表达不出原文可爱力度的万分之一。请大家到原文留下kudo！谢谢各位的阅读！


End file.
